User talk:Nikolai Banks
Hi Niko Banks, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 23:20, September 25, 2010 Hey, welcome to the wiki. I'm Bluestripe, but everyone here calls me Blue. If you need help with anything, or just someone to talk to, don't hesitate about asking me! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey Blue glad to hear from you its good to chat to a fellow member of this cool community I must say I find Redwall Wiki the best place to lern about the books and the Tv Series. What did you think of my profile/ 12:09, Octobr 21, 2010 (UTC) Your avatar from GTA IV, you mean? Not bad. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yep I have GTA IV on my PC its a good game thats why I thought I could use one of the characters as my avatar to make it look cool do you think its cool. Have you seen the whole Tv Series I have and I must say it was really good season one was good and season 2 was better but season 3 I diden't really understand but it was still good they should of made another 4 seasons of the show to see what happens after the events of season 3 continuing Martin's quest now that would make a great TV Series. Niko Banks (Talk) 01:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's cool. i've seen several of the episodes from Season One, all of season two (I believe), and the earlier episodes of season three. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:43, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Wouldn't have scared me off. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi Well hello, and nice to meet you, wot! Hope you enjoy the wikia; I sure do! So your a mouse, eh? Related to anybeast in particular? TTYL --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 23:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay, well that's nice. You know, I think you should try to be a bit friendlier towards Matthias; to me he seems kind of lonely. I know, the Dibbuns are funny that way! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 19:16, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh your welcome, mate! Matthias is a rather good chap; I've a feeling you'll be good buds! Well see you around the Abbey, wot wot!! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 20:57, November 9, 2010 (UTC) No, you didn't upset me. Your messages mostly were telling me stuff and not asking, so I didn't really reply. Sorry bout that. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:33, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo mon Jamaican accent? What in the name of fur and feathers is that, wot?! Ha, glad you noticed I'm working, mate; not a lot of creatures in the Abbey notice anything I do for the good of the community, unless it gets me in trouble! I'm liking the pic, I think Matthias'll be rather honored you're using his ole pater's symbol, wot?!! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 01:59, November 11, 2010 (UTC) You've never heard of a Jamaican accent? Jamaica is an island located in the Caribbean Sea. Look up a Jamaican accent on Youtube. One can describe it like this,"Oh, yah, mahn!" --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:00, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I must say, Nico, that was rather a mean old joke to play on the sister, wot?!! Ha, wish I could've seen her face when you spooked her! Back at the mountain I was pretty notorious for my prankish ways; I get off much more easily here at the Abbey, though! And there are a lot of willing little Dibbuns to assist you an' me, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 22:28, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like it, but there's something I don't like: the language in your fan fic. I don't like cursing, and you'll get in trouble for using it your fan fic. I'm only trying to keep you from getting in trouble. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Language Your "Nightmare" fan fiction had severe language and profanity violations. Allow me to remind you this is a family-friendly website. You're free to re-post the fiction if you decide to write it without vulgarity. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I tried to tell you :( --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:08, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Doing good. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't read the fan fictions, I just make sure they're family friendly. Again, you're free to write fan fictions, just keep the language clean for all. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds alright, except the crude stuff like urinating. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat Space Using up the chat space here! Well Nico, I've been doing pretty well, wot! Nice, clement weather we've been having. Oh, and you know that traveling actor's troupe that's taking a rest at Redwall... oh, I forget their bally name, but you know whom I mean. Well, I'm auditioning for the comedy they're going to put on, wot!!! I can't wait! I always thought I had a gift for the stage, donchya think?!!! Oh well, toodle pip an' all that! --Laurel Haremaid Oooh look, a pastie! 07:09, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Image Your signature image is too large, you'll need to reduce it please. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, November 19, 2010 (UTC)